thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Azrael Michaelis Winter
Azrael is the ArknAngel of Salvation and Redemption. Story No More Truths Azrael The Arknangel is one of the more powerful Arkn Knights encountered by Cedric during his first journey. He is on par with the Arkn Lords as well as possessing free will which is very rare. Because of this, the Lord's fear of him. The main domain of this Knight is Castle Domm’erauj '''but his classification as one of the Feared ones castes allows him to travel to the '''Beyond, Xoya, the Infernous, and The Golden City '''without being seen as a problem, with the exception of the '''Infinitium. The Arknangel presents himself as being 'too important for this nonsense', talking down to Cedric, forcing him to kneel, and raising his voice shows this Knight to be in dominate control, as most are in their domain. Little more information is known about the ArknAngel, however Cedric recounts that at one point, the two were friends. Whatever happened to break that bond has not yet been shown in his Logs. Michael's Camera Azrael is revealed to be Michael Knight from an alternate reality, however it is unknown as of this time which reality he comes from. In addition to this, his first appearance occurred on the event of May 15, when he claimed to be a "Fallen Hethe" and proceeded to shoot The Carver. which shows his right arm still in tact, but the sleeve is torn. Following this, his next appearance was right after Michael's second relapse, in which he was revealed to be in possession of a Brosalvic orb. Azrael formally introduces himself right before breaking Michael out of the Infernous as the Arknangel of Salvation and Redemption. Appearance Description (No More Truths) "I looked up and saw a figure surrounded by pure light, carrying an ancient sword. The figure nodded to me, the blank features assuring my safety. I watched glistening armor and tough leather clash with plated flesh and felt the shock through my body. I could see him, the Carver, leaning against a tree, smiling. He watched us from a distance with the eyes of a falcon. I turned back in time to see the head of the monster come sliding from its shoulders. Strange color flowed from the neck and splashed onto a mechanical arm, holding a thin blade. The blade was slid into a sheath, and the figure re-adjusted their wide-brimmed hat." As recounted in the Logs: ''Azrael the Arknangel is described as looking like a Cowboy, but baring Knight armor along with a mechanical arm. It is unknown at this time what happened to his arm, and why there is bad blood between the two. It is hinted very briefly that Malek knows Azrael, but the relationship between the two is unknown. Description (Arknthology) Azrael appears with a black vest, black dress pants, and a white dress shirt. The vest is buttoned, but the white shirt seems to be lazily put on, with the collar never in place. In addition to this, Azrael's right arm seems to always be either damaged, bandaged, or covered up. Aside from the arm-wear, Azrael wears the combination of a Lurker's mask and a cowboy hat for currently unknown reasons. Gallery AzraelMay15.jpg|Azrael as he appears in ''Aftermath to the Prelude of May 15. AzraelGunMask.jpg|Azrael as he appears in (2) Has been upset. Category:The Arkn Category:Characters Category:ArknAngels Category:Feared Ones